all for you
by IndigoHailstorm
Summary: Gray would stop trying to do impressive, memorable things, but then he remembers it's all for her. - Gruvia


**note:**

**I got this idea from watching the beginning of an episode of Doctor Who (it's one of my favorite scenes) and I just changed it a little (obviously) to go with this story. It also helped that I could just picture this happening a bit too well~**

* * *

"Ok, turn left…now."

"No, Natsu that's a right! Turn right!"

Gray swerved the car in an attempt to follow their misleading directions.

"No it's not, I'm pretty sure that's a left Luce!"

"_Right_!"

"_Left_!"

"Will you two shut up and tell me which way to go now?!" Gray yelled.

"Ok, ok take a sharp left right now!" Lucy yelled, snatching the map from Natsu despite his protests. "And then go right."

Gray ignored Lucy's demands that he slow down and drove faster according to the directions she had just given him.

"Slow down, you're going to kill us!" Lucy shrieked again, clinging to the back of Natsu's seat, and giving him the chance to take the map back from her.

"After you make this turn- No wait, stop now! Stop!"

"No, keep going there's another turn up ahead!" Lucy yelled. "You need to make a loop, like a U-turn!"

He did as he was instructed to and clenched his jaw, silently willing the car to go faster. Lucy looked at the map over Natsu's shoulder, gasping as he slumped down and groaned.

"The motion sickness medicine wore off!" she informed Gray as she tried to pat Natsu's head soothingly. Sadly, this didn't work out too well due to all the bumps the car kept hitting, so she was actually hitting his head much harder than intended.

"Now what?" Gray asked, turning her attention back to the map.

"Now- Stop!" she yelled suddenly. Gray slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to an abrupt halt and pitching everyone forward. They all took a moment to breathe before stepping out of the car.

"Gray, I am _never_ getting in a car with you again." Lucy said.

* * *

Gray pulled Juvia by the hand through the crowded airport. "We're going to miss the plane at this rate." He muttered.

"It's ok Gray-sama, Juvia thinks we'll make it!" she reassured him as he impatiently tried to get past an oblivious group of people loitering right in front of the gate they needed to get in to. Thankfully, a worker kindly asked that they move out of the way, and Gray and Juvia boarded the plane.

Gray sighed in relief as he put their carry-on bags in the overhead compartment and glanced at his watch. They had just barely made it. Juvia smiled at him as she took her seat by the window. He always let her take the window seat. He knew how much she loved it. One of the flight attendants offered to assist Gray in putting the bags away since the plane was about to take off, but he brushed her off and shoved the last bag into place before sitting down. Juvia giggled at him and put on her seat belt, indicating that he should do the same.

"What's so funny?" he asked. She shook her head in response and smiled at him again. He took her hand as the plane began rolling forward and picking up speed. In seconds, they were air born, and Juvia looked out the window happily. Gray watched her with a slightly nervous expression, and fingered the small black box in his pocket. Now he just had to wait until the plane was a little higher…

A few minutes later Juvia gasped and her mouth fell open. "Gray-sama." She whispered.

_This is it._ He thought, gripping the box and starting to pull it out of his pocket.

"Look at this!" she yelled, pointing out the window and attracting the attention of the majority of the people on the plane. "Someone's proposing to their girlfriend Julia!" Gray's jaw dropped and he shoved the box back into his pocket while leaning over Juvia to look out the window. Everyone on the same side of the plane as them looked out their windows as well and started talking.

"How sweet!" One woman exclaimed. "How do young people come up with this stuff?"

"I know!" another older woman said. "I think they drove a car through the field to make that."

Gray's face morphed into an expression of horror at the sight before him. He was looking down at a huge field with the words 'Will you marry me Julia?' engraved into it. _Julia._ He banged his head against the window, surprising Juvia, before sitting back in his seat?

"Gray-sama? Is something wrong?" she asked him with concern.

He held back a sigh. "It's nothing. But here's a word of advice, Juvia." He turned to face her seriously. "Never let Natsu and Lucy give you directions."

She looked at him with a slightly puzzled expression while he thought of all the possible ways to murder them. The one time he tried to be elaborate. Gray's gaze turned to Juvia, who was looking at the message that was supposed to be meant for her, and he smiled despite his annoyance. This wasn't going to stop him. He'd just have to propose a simpler way.

* * *

**note:**

**So there you have it. Don't let Natsu and Lucy give you directions. Did it make sense? I tried to write it so it made sense. I hope it wasn't too confusing and you liked it! Please review and such, tell me your thoughts, help make me smile~ Thanks guys. Oh, and I'm trying to update my other unfinished stories as soon as possible.**

**Until Then.**


End file.
